exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Fuchsia : Star Destiny
Super Fuchsia : Star Destiny is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in the Videogame Realm and follows the perspective of Fuchsia Searia and her allies. Story To Another World Fuchsia, Boris Searia, Mariana and Luigiana, living alongside Chelsea Crescent, are drawn into the Videogame Realm for reasons undisclosed at first after the young Dark Tapestry mage attempts to master her powers. They are welcomed into an area resembling the videogame franchise Mario Bros's universe, albeit under the rule of the grim queen Orchid, a similar individual to Fuchsia. Refusing to let Orchid rule over the world, and seeking to go home, Fuchsia sets her mind on collecting all 150 Power Stars that would allow her to function as a power source for Chelsea in order to undo the teleportation spell. In her quest, upon visiting the first accessible Star-containing Zone, Mushroom Forest, she encounters Mad Nes, Orchid's quite insane right-hand man, associate, and twisted scientist, who tries to defeat them, in vain. New Worlds, New Allies After the forest, several more zones are explored, including Sandsoft Beach, Hot-n-Cold Desert, Cold-Cold Skate Ring, and Boo-ming Mansion, after which the group encounters Orchid's once-friend Papaya, who claims that Orchid has changed. When the group manages to find Orchid in her Summer Palace, she dismisses them and uses powerful, transformed humanoid monsters to clash with Fuchsia before leaving. Her pride somewhat hurt, Fuchsia nevertheless goes on, meeting with Daniela Verducci next the Zone of New Spork City, as well as a twisted version of Mariana, Dariane, inside Miasma Mineshaft. Three more zones are explored as well, those of Totally-Lost Jungle, Voluminous Volcano and Lifelorn Atlantis, bringing the total to more than 100 stars. After another brief confrontation with Orchid inside her Winter Palace, Fuchsia learns that she has created a weapon, known as the Crown of Life, able to instill a Soul inside constructs, items and monsters, to function as her allies. She also learns that Orchid was corrupted by the Dark Tapestry, mirroring Fuchsia's previous condition, and driving further Fuchsia to keep collecting stars and ultimately save Orchid. Beyond the Veil The group keeps traveling, visiting the worlds of Chateau Briand, Madnecito Park, Anachronium Factory, Central 46 and Rainbow Planet, seizing up to 149 stars, before confronting Orchid. After an arduous battle, Fuchsia manages to make Orchid realize how far she has fallen, and Orchid acknowledges that she gave in to the Dark Tapestry in order to make her reign eternal in the aftermath of her friends' loss. As Orchid gives the last Star, Nes intervenes, seizing all stars for himself in the hopes that he would summon Sraden'k, revealing himself as the mastermind behind Fuchsia and Orchid's entire ordeal. However, through struggle and with Orchid's help, the party manages to tear the stars from Nes and give them to Fuchsia, overpowering and banishing Nes, before restoring peace and prosperity to Orchid's Kingdom. Characters * Fuchsia Searia * Boris Searia * Mariana * Luigiana * Papaya * Dariane * Daniela Verducci * Chelsea Crescent * Mad Nes * Orchid Trivia * This Storyline heavily borrows from the Super Mario franchise. Category:Storyline Category:Videogame Realm Category:Cheshire Isle